It should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Electric-drive vehicles offer a solution for reducing the impact of fossil-fuel engines on the environment and transforming automotive mobility into a sustainable mode of transportation. Energy-storage systems are essential for electric-drive vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, and all-electric vehicles. However, present energy-storage systems have disadvantages including large size, inefficiency, and poor safety, to name a few. Similar to many sophisticated electrical systems, heat in automotive energy-storage systems should be carefully managed. Current thermal management schemes consume an inordinate amount of space. Present energy-storage systems also suffer from inefficiencies arising variously from imbalance among battery cells and resistance in various electrical connections. In addition, current energy-storage systems are not adequately protected from forces such as crash forces encountered during a collision.